Rest, Relaxation, Really?
by Qwertymann
Summary: New Year's Eve; a day Beast Boy has been looking forward to for as long as he can remember. But when his plans appear to fall flat, he comes up with an alternate solution. Will it be all that glamorous?
1. Resolution Solutions

**Maybe you're a reader of my stories, maybe you're not. Anyway, I've never actually lost my interest in Teen Titans, just never found a will to continue writing the stories I have in-progress. Sad to say but nothing I have will probably see a completion. I'm hoping I can go somewhere with this and I hope it will generate an interest from the general Titans fanbase. ****I've been needing something new to write for a while in terms of Teen Titans. Something that's new and great. Hopefully this will document my maturity as a writer, too; when you look back to read my works of years ago and read this you will notice a (hopefully) drastic improvement. Anyway, I'll do my best here to please. Enjoy.**

The hum of his alarm clock caused a twitch in his green ear. He grinned widely as he rubbed his eyes slowly, and sat up. "Finally," he breathed out. It was New Year's Eve. But it wasn't just any particular New Year's Eve. It was the first one where all the Titans in the tower were of legal age; that magic number that allowed them to have no legal consequences if they let their inner party animal cry out. Beast Boy had been awaiting this day for as long as he could remember, and he was going to make the most of it with his best friends. He hopped out of his bed and instantly bolted for the shower, grabbing his uniform on the way. He let the hot water pour over his body as he sung out random songs off tune, loudly. The moment he finished and dressed, he moved to the common which was, to his surprise, empty this early. He shrugged and prepared his tofu breakfast, consisting of tofu eggs and a glass of soy milk. He looked to the door when it opened and Robin walked in, his face buried deep in today's newspaper.

"Robin!" Beast Boy cried to him. Robin nodded slightly as he poured a glass of water and sat down, reading the paper still. Beast Boy waited a bit longer before he began to grow impatient. But before he could speak, Robin opened his mouth.

"Incredible. Someone in our very own city gave birth to sextuplets."

"Robin isn't it like, you know... too early to be thinking about sex?" Beast Boy bellowed to him. Robin lowered his newspaper and gave him a deadpan stare. Beast Boy grinned. Over the years his jokes have became more sharp and his wit certainly has grown to be something almost appreciative. He still has moments but Robin knew Beast Boy was screwing with him. He just continued.

"Three boys and three girls, a perfect split. All pretty healthy babies too."

"Can you imagine if you and Starfire had six babies, when you get her pregnant?" Robin blushed just a tiny bit, but forced it away and glared at Beast Boy.

"We haven't even moved that far in our relationship yet," he spoke, remaining calm.

"You mean you haven't got her pregnant yet? Well I'd hope so. You SO aren't ready for a baby yet."

"Wha- no! I meant not having sex! And what do you mean, not ready for a baby yet?" Robin was slightly hysterical at this moment; it is true over the years Beast Boy has learned a fine art of comedy and humiliation. He had mastered it to the point where he could humiliate, embarrass, and cause the apprentice of the world's greatest detective himself to show signs of discomfort.

"Think about it dude. When the baby starts crying, you'll go all hyper-analyze mode to figure out what's wrong when it just pooped itself and made a diaper change!" Bellowing laughter came from the door as Cyborg walked in, holding his chest. He wiped a fake tear from his eye and sat down for a moment to compose himself.

"Oh man you got that damn straight! Ol' Robby boy here couldn't figure out his way from being elbow-deep in baby poo! Hahaha!" Another round of laughter spouted from Beast Boy and Cyborg, as they high-fived each other at Robin's expense.

"You guys suck!" Were the only words he spoke before he got up and half-ran dejectedly out of the room, bumping into Raven as the door opened. A muttered 'sorry' escaped his lips and he took off. Raven just looked a moment to him, then to a laughing Beast Boy and Cyborg.

"Manage to make the resident hard-ass ashamed of himself again?" A small giggle came from Raven but disappeared as quickly as it showed up as she prepared her traditional cup of tea with an apple. Since long ago, Raven has opened up just a little bit more to everyone; she comes out of her room more. She talks about the books she reads. She even laughs at Beast Boy's jokes... sometimes.

"Rae I still can't decide whose ass is harder – yours or Robin's. Though if I touched yours..." Beast Boy also became a bit more of a flirt with the passing years. Or stupider, to Cyborg's musing. Raven didn't miss a beat though.

"This ass is way out of your league." A smirk accompanied her statement as she took her tea and apple, levitated by her powers, and disappeared to the roof.

"Man," Cyborg scratched his head.

"What's up?" replied Beast Boy.

"How do you say stuff like that to her and not manage to get disintegrated?" Beast Boy only smiled a big smile.

"I got an awesomely charming smile? The ladies love me?" Cyborg only snorted. "What?"

"You keep thinking that green man."

"Whatever dude. You know today's New Years Eve, right?" He nodded in response. "Got plans? 'cause I was thinking of having a party, just the five of us. What do you say?"

Cyborg frowned at Beast Boy and he knew his best friend's answer wasn't going to be good. "I'm sorry B, but Jinx and I are going out tonight. Just the two of us." Beast Boy heaved a sigh.

"Alright... but you two better have as much fun out as you would have here. Promise me!" He glared jokingly at Cyborg and he just laughed.

"No problem man, we'll have a great time." With that he went to get his breakfast ready and the last of the Titan's residents entered the room, her feet off the ground as she levitated happily over to her friends.

"Glorious morning friends! Did you all have a good sleep? I dreamt all last night of many delicious foods from my home planet which I will have to make for you all to enjoy at some points! There were Glotas, Zorka Glotas, and," Beast Boy decided to interrupt before she could continue.

"Star that sounds great! I bet Cy would be the first one to try your delicious sounding food!" He had a sadistic grin on his lips, noticing the whistling from Cyborg stop completely.

"Oh Cyborg! I will make sure to make all my food for you to taste first! Then to the rest of the team."

"Uh... sure, Star. But tomorrow, I got plans tonight."

"Of course, I understand. Being the Year of New, Robin and I had a wonderful night planned together!" Beast Boy's ears dropped and Starfire didn't miss it. "Beast Boy, is there something wrong?"

"Well I kind of had plans for us all tonight but if you're going to spend it with Robin that's okay. I guess it will just be Raven and I. And hey I'm not totally complaining about that. Just won't be as special." He still smiled through it.

"I am truly sorry, Beast Boy. I will make it up to you with Tamaranian food! I promise!" She smiled big and pulled him into a bone crushing hug. "You will have fun with Raven at least. And Cyborg?"

Beast Boy spoke through ragged breathes as he managed to hug her back. "He's... busy... Star... breathe..."

"Oops! I do not know my own strength!" She giggled and blushed as she let him go. "Oh! I must go prepare something special for Robin! I will return!" And with that she flew off, doing who-knows-what.

"Yeah I gotta go get things ready too," Cyborg mentioned after he finished his breakfast and disappeared, leaving Beast Boy there in silence. He sat for a moment, bored, thinking. And what best does Beast Boy do when he's bored?

"Hey Raaaavennnn," he bellowed out as he opened the door to the roof, seeing the hooded girl sit on the edge of the tower with her legs dangling. "Can I come sit?" No reply from her signified a yes to Beast Boy, so he plopped down beside her but remained silent.

"I know what you're up here for already."

"Eh? You do? But I haven't even said anything!"

"I know it's not to bug me, Beast Boy. Calm down. I won't throw you off the tower," she smirked slightly. It had been a very long time since she's done that.

"Oh like that scares me anymore Rae. You stopped scaring me a long time ago." She shrugged.

"Because I stopped trying to scare you. There's no reason to." She sipped the last of her tea and then set the cup down.

"I know Rae. So... since you know what I'm up here for?"

"Unfortunately, Beast Boy, I have other matters I have to deal with." Beast Boy pouted.

"What?"

"I was lucky enough to get this year's patrol," she said sarcastically and rolled her eyes. "I'm sorry. I'd much rather be with you guys for New Years then watch out for crime that's more than likely not going to happen."

"Aw damn it. Everything's so unfair. I'm going to my room." Raven frowned as she watched her green, seemingly blue, friend trudge away, going to perhaps his room.

"I'll make it up to you, I promise..." she whispered to herself and turned away. She knew how much he was looking forward to this day and it pained her to had to have said that to him, but it was the truth. Raven also knew that no one else was available to do anything with him tonight. She could only do her job and wait.

TTT

Beast Boy lie in his bed, staring at his roof. "Damn it! This sucks. The only other day I've looked forward to this much was my twenty first birthday." He pouted and sulked for a bit before he came up with a brilliant idea. He smiled, knowing that it would do his team good. He was going to take them on a vacation. Whether they liked it or not; first thing in the new year.


	2. Operation Super Awesome Vacation Plan

The twitch of his green ear to the soothing music coming from his alarm clock radio slowly made him come into consciousness; again the green changeling was waking, ready to start a new day. However, today he was waking far earlier than he normally would just so he could get everything sorted out. He knew they all owed it to him. The Titans knew how much Beast Boy wanted that day to himself and his closest friends.

So there was no way he was going to let them refuse his idea of a vacation. But he had a lot of work to do today before he got what he wanted. He crept up, hours earlier than he'd ever wake up on a normal day, silently making his way towards the shower. His plan was quite simple. First, in the few hours before the day began, he'd find temporary replacement Titans to watch Jump City while they had some much-needed rest and relaxation. Beast Boy couldn't even recall the last time they had any amount of prolonged personal time. Even heroes need to relax.

After his shower was complete and he was dressed in his usual attire, he crept to the kitchen, making sure not to wake the other residents of the tower. If he was doing a lot of work today, he'd need a strong and healthy breakfast to give him enough energy to work through the day. He was proud of himself; he actually had a plan to get to where he wanted. He pulled out a piece of paper and laid it on the table as he started up a frying pan with some tofu bacon. As he let it sizzle, he sat at the table and looked at the paper, with the title "Operation Super Awesome Vacation Plan". A name he was proud of.

He was going to assemble a team, consisting of Kid Flash, Herald, and Jinx. These were the only honourary Titans at the time that were more freelance and didn't have a set team to be with. He did figure the team was just a little small, but he couldn't help it and that brought a slight frown to his lips. "They'll be okay, they're very experienced," he re-assured himself in a light whisper. His brow furrowed in concentration as he figured out how he was going to approach each of his temporary Titans when a smell of slight burning entered his nostrils.

"AHH!" he expressed, perhaps just a little too loudly and rushed to the frying pan, removing it from the stove. He dumped the tofu bacon onto a plate he had set aside before he had started to prepare his breakfast. He brought it to the counter and set it down quietly and began to eat. Moments later, the door to the common room opened and appeared Raven, with a slightly aggravated expression on her face.

She inched slowly towards him but he didn't notice, his focus on eating and his paper. "Operation Super Awesome Vacation Plan?" she droned out in a monotone, and to her amusement, watched Beast Boy jump with shock and scoop up the sheet and hold it to his chest like a newborn infant.

"Rae!" he spoke in a hushed whisper. "What are you doing awake?"

Ignoring his comment momentarily, she put a kettle on for her morning tea. "I was in a peaceful sleep, until a certain green-skinned changeling managed to yell and wake me up. Even if you annoy me a lot less, one thing I still dislike is waking up earlier than I planned to. _Especially_ after a patrol."

Beast Boy gulped. "Sorry," was the only thing he could muster. But Raven's irritation seemed to dissipate as her tea finished and she sat at the table with him.

"It's fine, I'll live." The two sat in silence as Raven continued drinking her tea, waiting. She was curious about this 'operation' of his, and waited for him to speak. After all, patience was not one of Beast Boy's stronger traits.

Beast Boy was beginning to feel a little off under Raven's seemingly intimidating presence. Or was he just paranoid, thinking too much? What if she thinks his plan his stupid? What if Robin won't allow it? What if they end up hating the vacation? Why doesn't Raven eat?

Beast Boy shook the last thought from his head with a blink and then finally cracked. He didn't understand why he was so nervous anyway. "Aren't you going to meditate or something?"

"You want to ask me something else. I'll wait here, until you ask it." Those were the only words she spoke as she had another sip of her tea.

"What if I don't ask it, Rae?" She just shrugged and got up, with her cup still clutched in her hands.

"Then I'll just go meditate, you'll ask later." The purple haired Titan started to turn, but he spoke before she got anywhere.

"Wait! Okay, sit down." She just smirked, unbeknownst to him, and sat down again.

"Well, since we didn't get to do anything awesome or crazy last night for New Year's, I figured we can do something else for the new year. Take a vacation! We haven't done anything like this for as long as I can remember and you all know how much I was looking forward to New Year's, so I think it's kinda owed to me. Plus, we're going to Egypt," he explained, all too seemingly happy.

The last line in particular took Raven's attention. "Egypt?"

"Yeah! I think it will be pretty awesome!" He smiled a large smile at Raven. She blinked. "What?"

"Egypt has been a place I've always wanted to visit, but the life of a superhero makes it rather... difficult to visit other countries. But Egypt isn't a conventional vacation spot." She narrowed her eyes towards Beast Boy, thinking something wasn't exactly right. He smiled under her intense gaze.

"About that. Knew I'd have to spill the beans one day. Uhm, two years ago for your birthday, do you remember how I got you that custom-made Azarathian charm?" She nodded slowly, listening closely. "I guess you never figured out how I knew to get you something like that. I kind of... went into your mirror. And uh, found it out when I was in your mind and stuff."

Raven blinked, unsure if she should be angry that he intruded on one of her most personal inner sanctuaries or flattered that he'd go through such lengths in such an odd, twisted place just to make her happy on her birthday. And she was very happy. She decided on the latter. "Don't worry, I'm not going to kill you. I'm looking forward to the vacation, then." She gave him a small smile, then floated away, the tea cup placing itself in the dishwasher through use of her powers.

Beast Boy waited until the door closed, then stood up and danced, silently singing to himself. "Oh yeah Beast Boy, you're the freaking man! Got her to go AND she wasn't mad!"

Unknown to him, Raven was on the other side of the door, straining to hear him. She just laughed quietly to herself as she returned to her room, hopefully to catch some more sleep.

The green man's plan was off to a good start, and he planned on ending it in the same manner. He pulled out his communicator and immediately dialled Kid Flash. The moment the dial went through, it was answered.

"Kid Flash here. Hey Beast Boy, what's the situation?"

"Hey Kid Flash!" he smiled brightly, as he explained his previous situation to the fastest person in the world. After he had his earful, Kid Flash rubbed his chin.

"How long do you plan to be out of Jump for?" he inquired.

"About a week. Could be two, though. It all depends on how long they want to stay."

"Alright, B. I can do that. You said Jinx and Herald will be with me? Hey listen, consider it an apology from me. I'll talk them into watching the city while you guys are gone." The huge grin on Beast Boy's face did not betray anything.

"Thanks dude! You are the best!" Kid Flash saluted, then shut his communicator.

Beast Boy looked out the window, and noticed it was raining. He got on a rain coat that seemed too over-sized for him, a hat, and took off, going to get the plane tickets for his grand vacation. There was no way he was going to let them say no.


End file.
